From Pages to Reality
by Organic Donut with SPRINKLES
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha meet through the Izanamin Corp, and they start to form a relationship. And Kagome decides to write a book entailing the modern couple in the Warring States Era
1. Charecters

From Pages to Reality

Summary: The Izanami Publishing Company is one of the largest companies in Tokyo. It current leader is Sesshomaru, and under him stands various other including Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and some others. Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho, orders Sessomaru to take care of his hanyou brother, who has a hand at drawing and playing music, Kikyo and members of her side of the co. are entrusted with him. Soon Kikyo and Inuyasha seem to become friends and more and Kagome is inspired to write a book…

Characters:

Kikyo Kiyoko: Kikyo is the head of her section. She's calm, brave and pratices archery and always feels confined to her job, her job is her lifeline.

Kaede Kiyoko: Kaedde is Kikyo's younger sister, she lives with Kikyo, Souta and Kagome.

Kagome Kiyoko: Kagome is Kikyo's cousin, there're very close. Kagome often writes books that are published by Kikyo. She also pratice archery but she's not as good as Kikyo. Kagome is big on books with mixed up genres, she a queen at writing.

Sesshomaru Taisho : He is the cool, collected guy who's in charge of Izanami Co. Sesshomaru hates his brother Inuyasha for various reasons but continues to respect his father.

Inuyasha Taisho: You should probably know who this is by now. Inuyasha was traveling abroad when InuTaisho calls him home to settle in his company. He lives with his new buddy Miroku and meets Kikyo and , well.

Miroku Kazaaki: The perverted monk is back. Here he's Inuyasha's buddy and manga artist who sketches stuff for Sango, who he's quite fond of. He's head of the Drawing Arts section of the company.

Sango Tanayuki: Sango is a simple girl who came from a demon slaying village but her father was sent here to make money. She lives with Kohoku ( her brother,who later befriends Inuyasha and Miroku), Ayame, and Sango's sister Rin.

Ayame Chiharu: She is head of the Music department with Kouga, her best 'friend'.

Kouga Takehiro: Kouga is a arrougant demon who isn't on good terms with Inuyasha but there're calmed down by Ayame and Kikyo.

I think that's it… Anyway my first AU! Alternate universe are so easy to write… This might be a somewhat intelligent fic … Review, just write write letter, it makes me feel happy.

Chapter Preview: Inutaisho sends Inuyasha to Sesshomaru and all the chaos begins when he stays at Kikyo's house for week to learn the city, and about each other….

oO0oO0oO0


	2. A Phone Call

From Pages to Reality

A.N Not much of Inuyasha today. No Kagome bashing. She's a vital character. Pick a character and I'll center a chapter on him/her. + I need people to fill the A.N on the seating chart.

Kikyo wheeled around in her new comfy chair. It was one good thing about working here. Today wasn't going to be that busy, but certainly boring. Sooner or later some random worker would come whining to her. Well, she was the head of her department and that was to be expected. She had a huge office, a shared one , so the department was closely knit. Kagome came in the door and settled down in the seat a few feet next to her. Kagome was okay, a little over happy but she was smart. She was a heck of a good writer though, she had a few bestsellers. Kagome smiled at Kikyo, Kikyo sort of smiled back. Then Miroku came in, sleepy, but plopped down on a opposite desk, than Sango came in, fiery and energetic.

List of people in Kikyo's department (in seat order)

Door

Tables, Couches, one vending machine

Kikyo Kagome Sango

Miroku Open Desk Kagura Restroom

(Open) (A.N) (A.n)

Other Peoples

Printers, other machinery etc

The crew worked for a while , until the Kagome asked Sango something.

"Sango, did you hear about Sesshomaru's brother?"

"Oh yeah. Wasn't he supposed to call Kikyo today?"

"Me? What does Sesshomaru need with me?"

Kagome answered her back, " I don't know much. Sesshomaru's half brother is coming here to work from abroad."

Kikyo wasn't alarmed, but why did Seshomaru have to call her. The voice on the loud speeker called for a lunch break. The crew left but Kikyo was still there. She was working so she could leave early , to make dinner. Her office phone rang, Kikyo had a hunch it was Sesshomaru. She wearily picked up the phone, and said hello.

"Kikyo. This is Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"My father has requested me to keep my younger brother here. Apparently, my father is not happy with our loose connection. He insists that I keep him in the company…."

"Which department is he going to be in?"

"Isn't that obvious? Yours."

"I have a open desk, is that what you called for?"

"No. He will be in your care."

Kikyo was in the middle of shock and calmness.

"Should'nt Miroku take the job? They are both male"

"According to my files, the others have the least work to do. My brother is not that stupid, he may be able to help. And according to father you're the most suitable for the job."

"I just have to take care of him at work?"

"It depends."

"Al-alright."

"He'll be arriving tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Oh, and he'll be staying at your house for six days. Show him around the city, I know you have the time. I checked your files, you are not busy"

Kikyo heard a murmur on the other end, "Kikyo, I have to go. He'll be here about three o clock."

"Sesshomaru! This is so sudden, wait, you didn't tell me his name!"  
" Really, Kikyo he's just a guy. It's not like he's a two year old who's going to be crying all the time. I'll help you out, think of it as a change of pace."

Kikyo looked up at Kagome and Sango, who were back from there lunch break.

" Yes, I guess you're right." ( A.N I was debating between yes and yeah but I picked yes.)

Sango piped in, " That's the spirit and he's a guy! Maybe he'll be good looking."

Kikyo relaxed. _As long as he's not annoying, selfish or mean I don't care how he looks. Why me? _

Well, she was wrong. He was some of those things, but what's a story without jerky guys? Anyway, he'd be hers to tame.

AN Sorry it's short, its 7:59 and I have to bed. Ta ta!!


	3. Here We Go

From Pages to Reality Three.

:

OMG! One of my favorite authors reviewed my story, Dinosaurs Say RAWR / Onee Chama / Bajo la lluvia y estrellas

The part when Inuyasha came in was kind of awkward.

Chapter 3.5

It was almost time for Sesshomaru's brother to be here, every one was continuing on there normal life. She hoped he wouldn't be late, Kikyo had a lot of work to do, and waiting for him would just waste time. Sesshomaru came in, with his arms folded.

" He's still not here?"

"Nope"

" Stupid brother"

Sesshomaru sat down on one of the couches. The glass door came open, and a guy walked in.

" So, this is him."

Sesshomaru's brother looked at Miroku, then slowly started to take in the office.

" Seems like you were waiting for me ; sorry to have interrupted your human party…

I'm Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha wore dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a sleek yellow jacket on top. Slung over his shoulder was a duffel bag. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Can I take your bag, Inuyasha?"

Miroku took the bag out his hands and looked at the piece of paper.

" That's a ramen recipt!"

" Yeah."

Seshomaru interrupted, "And to show how civilized my younger brother is, we'll be going to a party. Inuyasha" , glaring at him " can go with Kikyo to go get dressed. If you have any other clothes" , staring at his small duffel bag.

" I brought other bags, stupid, the driver's gonna drop them off."

Then he muttered under his breath, so only Sesshomaru could hear, " Do I have to change?"

Sesshomaru replied louder, " No. You all are dismissed to go."

Slowly they all left.

Kikyo directed Inuyasha to a taxi. It took the taxi 5 minutes to get to Kikyo's house.

Kikyo's house was a faint yellow, the front yard was small. It was a pleasant house, a nice place to live.

She walked Inuyasha to the door. There was a picture of a rose on the door. Inuyasha looked at it, wondering if it was a rose.

"Kaede, my younger sister drew it."

She took a key out of her pocket and opened the door. Kikyo turned to him.

"You'll be staying here for about a week."

"Thanks." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

Kikyo showed Inuyasha to the guest room. There was a large window with a large window sill. The window sill was a perfect place to sit, it had a pillow, and the large windows panes that shone the afternoon light on the seat. Inuyasha put his duffel bag on the bed and proceeded to get the rest of his bags.

"If you need any- "

"Yeah, I know."

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha, "You don't even know where my room is."

Inuyasha turned around; maybe he had been a little rude.

"My nose does."

"Fine."

Inuyasha got the rest of the bags. He carried two loaded suitcases into the room easily. He was strong, that could be said of him, but manners…

Sigh

Why me, they thought.

The doorbell rang and Kikyo went to the door, but not without taking one look at him, "Get ready. "

"Keh, obviously. "He muttered.

The doorbell rang again, and an annoyed Kikyo opened the door. Kaede looked up happily at her big sister. Kikyo smiled kindly at her and did a good job of hiding her frustration.

"How was school?"

"It was okay and ..."

Inuyasha looked at her kind face. What happened to that frustration he gladly put in her face? She did a fine job of hiding herself and her emotions. That was starting to tick him off…

"Kaede, Inuyasha and I are going to a party to celebrate Inuyasha's arrival. Inuyasha is going to be staying here for about a week. Would you like to meet him? He's in the guest room."

"Okay."

Oh crap, he hated kids. But she wasn't really trying to get back at him.

"Hi!"

"Um, hello…"

Kaede eyes slowly drifted up to the top of his head. Crud. He had his share of kids being attached, if that's the right word, to his canine extras. But apparently, like Kikyo, Kaede had very noticeable manners and refrained from attempting to touch his ears. Like she could reach.

Kikyo called from the kitchen, "Kaede, there is some food for you here. "

Kaede went to the kitchen.

"And Inuyasha, we are leaving in twenty minutes."

Kaede was used to her sister leaving and not being back for a few hours. But she always did come back before 10:30.

Inuyasha was going to wait around for twenty minutes.

" I'm going for a walk."

" Ok , but be back in 10 to 15 minutes." She replied.

He opened the door and closed it loudly behind him. As soon as he left Kaede looked up from the sandwich she was eating.

"He's nice isn't he?'


	4. Trees and Chairs

From Pages to Reality

Chapter 5 : Tree

The party starts at 6:30 , Inuyasha left for his 'walk' at 5:50 .

Its was now 6:15, and Kikyo knew he wouldn't take time to get ready , if he would change at all. So, she had decided to let Kaede run out and check if he was in the vicinity. Kaede had grown a liking for Inuyasha as soon as she saw his velvet ears .The door slammed shut, so she questioned her ,

"Is he here?"

" He's sitting on a tree." Replied Kaede awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence.

" A tree" Kikyo repeated.

"Yes." Kaede still thought it was strange.

Well, it _was_ strange. Inuyasha was sitting on a _tree_.

"Did you tell him to come down?"

"No, he looked so , well not _happy_, but sorta at peace. I didn't want to disturb him. Should I go ask him to come down?"

She sighed , "Mo, I'll do it. Thank you."

Kaede nodded and went back to her room, still thinking about her canine friend sitting in a tree.

_He's not an owl…_

This was by far the strangest conversation she had ever had with her younger sister and she a feeling , her conversation with the young man who was attached to nature ( thought it really didn't seem so) would most certainly be stranger. How lonely must a person be to find comfort in a tree?

* * *

She exited the door and stood on the front steps. There were several trees yet she knew which one he was perched on. Kikyo didn't move for fear he would hear her, and come down awkwardly without a word. _Thought he might anyway._

There he was, his silver mane of wild hair was what caught her attention as she looked up the tree she could sense him on. He appeared to be sleeping but as soon as Kikyo descended her first step down the stone stairway, he opened his eyes. They were a distinctive amber , just like the sun, but different all the same.

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to compete with the moon for dominance in the night sky.

She didn't know what to say . What do you say to a man in a tree? And if the only thing you know about him was that he was stubborn and quick to anger? Even though Inuyasha wasn't looking at her , she could tell he was aware of her and Kikyo knew it was only a matter of minutes before he would demand to know angrily why she was here, standing, not saying anything. So she just decided to talk.

"Inuyasha." She stated simply

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her , she was standing on one step , looking straight forward.

"I'm up here." He said, quite a stupid thing to say, he could tell he already knew where she was, who couldn't find a white-haired male in the trees?

"I know, I thought you were going for a walk."

"I was… but it was still daylight out."

"And?"

He sighed. As if she would understand.

"Some idiots tend to stare when I walk down the street, so I walk at night."

"And because , it was still light outside, you sat in a tree." Kikyo wasn't feeling pitiful for him…yet.

"Rather than come inside?"

"I would rather be outside, thank you very much."

"But the sky darkened a ten minutes ago, you could have taken a short walk."

"No!" he said sarcastically.

She was taken aback by his cold response. Kikyo decide to ignore him. She had to deal with childish clients before, the quickest way was to treat them as children back. He could see the surprise on her face and was going to respond, when it looked like she had gone into deep thought.

_Some idiots tend to stare when I walk down the street…_

_ Because he's a half-demon, forced in a place where two races exist but he belonged to none of them. _She knew a long time ago people and demons shunned_ hanyous _ for that fact, but yet in this civilized age, some people still didn't accept him. Kikyo remembered something her professor had told her, ' civilization is _not _a synonym for _good_ '.

" Kikyo?"

She looked up suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Keh! You think too much. Just say what you want to!"

He turned away sharply.

"You said my name …." She muttered quietly. Guess that was a start. And a rough one at that.

"So?"

"Nothing." Bewildered that he had heard her.

Then she remembered. They had to go!

"Inuyasha " she said sweetly, "Are you planning on coming down? We have an event attend, and I think it would be in your best interest to come with me." Referring to Sesshomaru, who would be quite angry, had he not shown up.

He bounded down the tree effortlessly, landing on his right foot. _The moon just lost it's competition, _she thought warily then a mixture of shock and surprise about what she had just thought.

"Are you going to change? There is not really much time…"

"Should I?" Inuyasha didn't like to change, he liked what he was wearing.

She eyed what he was wearing, jeans and a denim jacket.

" Your top should be fine, I would wear pants, and take off that jacket."

Inuyasha went in the house to change, to her surprise, she though he would be off to car with just a "Keh.".

* * *

They managed to get to the party in time, it was a small elegant set up. The people were dressed casually. Small white tables with a single flower in a plastic vase were scattered here and there. There was a bar in the corner and a large banner with the host, _IZANAMI CORP,_ written in big, black un-appealing letters. Dinner ware was there on the tables, and the chairs were padded with a sash looking quite fancy.

" I am not sitting in those, no one is sitting in them anyway, they must be for the old guys."

Kikyo looked over a him, with a neutral expression, trying to fight a smile.

"You don't have to sit in them. Just meet the clients and you are good to go."

"Good."

" Are you going to eat here?"

Inuyasha sniffed the food, it was some fancy foreign food, that he didn't want to be a part of.

"I am not touching the food either." He said gruffly, with a slight wrinkle on the nose, the food smell suddenly becoming more pungent, as the waiters uncovered it.

She nodded. Sesshomaru was slowly making his way towards them , with the same bored, neutral expression on his face. He stopped to shake someone's hand before coming before them.

"Your on time."

"So?" came his half-brother's reply.

Sesshomaru turned to Kikyo, " Thank you."

Inuyasha folded his arms, he wasn't going to get mad this time, he had gained some more patience , then the last time they had met each other.

"Inuyasha." He began again " You smell like bark."

Kikyo couldn't help but smile that time.

_Oo0oO0oO0oO0~~~~~~~~ Oo0oO0oO0oO0~~~~~~~~ Oo0oO0oO0oO0_

After some editing, this story is now only , 3 chapters long.

This is my longest chapter ( which was originally supposed to be two),

1, 197 ish.

Maybe now, it'll look long now.

: )

But I supposed you don't care.

Donut signing out.


	5. AN

Hi, there, as we know the updates for this story have been very far apart...

Reasons being there are a lot of plot holes I need to patch up and some ideas I'd like to work in. So I will be rewriting this story. In the meanwhile please check out my other stories.

The rewrite of this story is number 3 on my list being I need to finish both ' Side Characters' and ' Tea Garden Scales". Stick with me here, because InuKik will noooott diiiieeee! Who's with me!

-Organic Donut with SPRINKLES


End file.
